The Jedi Against the Government
by JediYvette
Summary: Jedi Padawan get pissed off over the management of school funding


The Jedi against the Government  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is a registered trademark of George Lucas. I am not receiving any money for this. The political aspects of this story are based on the Highline School District (Seattle, Washington) Levy passing and still not having the money to repair schools. This is strictly my viewpoint of the current levy situation as a student going to a Highline School District school. I am not supporting any political group/idea.  
  
"Jedi Master. Oh Jedi Master!" the Jedi Padawan Fred-Bob whined, waving his hand back and forth.  
"Yes, Fred-Bob. What is it?" Jedi Master George sighed while trying to demonstrate to a very large crowd of students how to do some damn thing with his lightsaber.  
"Master, how do you find this particular exercise relevant to our studies? I feel more one-on-one training on topics important to each individual would be a better way to teach." Fred-Bob answered  
"I'd love to," George said, "But even though our school levy passed, all the public schools, including this one, haven't gotten any money. We can't afford any more instructors."  
"Is that also why we are using the same equipment used during the Clone Wars?" another Padawan, this time named Susie asked.  
"And why our uniforms are older than god."  
"Why my lightsaber starter kit is rusty."  
"The Jedi Temples still have severe water damage from the flood 7 years ago."  
The Jedi students were in an uproar, listing everything that the school levy was to fix. Even the exit sign in the main hallway of the cafeteria broke during a food fight before Jedi Master Luke had to retire early due to staff lay-offs.  
"Class," Jedi Master George replied, trying to quiet the class, "There isn't anything we can do. We'll just have to wait."  
"That's a bunch of crap!" exclaimed an enraged student in back, "You know that they are going to use that money for their salary increases this year. God forbid they can't get that new R37 1/2 Astromech droid. They are screwing all the school's royally."  
"Who are?" asked Fred-Bob.  
"The Galactic Senate. They don't give a damn about schools. They just care about their ships, and the next elections. Who needs school, when you could own the newest sail barge."  
"Let's protest!" exclaimed Susie!  
"Let's storm the capital," yelled another student.  
The entire Jedi Academy started chanting, "Walk-Out, Walk-Out!"  
Grabbing their lightsabers, the Jedi Padawan made a mad dash for the doors, and headed to where all the ships were stored.  
"Stop!" exclaimed Jedi Master George, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you insane? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into?"  
"It's just a non-violent protest." Fred-Bob said, "We have the constitutional right."  
"Yeah, but looked what happened in Seattle."  
"That's no big deal," Susie said, then excitedly added, "They have a protest every 6 months. Let's go there for inspiration!"   
"Hell NO!" exclaimed Master George, "We don't have any permission slips. I don't need another lawsuit."  
The Jedi Padawan stood in the doorway of the Jedi Temple, not knowing what to do. They did not want Master George to get into trouble, but they were tired of using equipment the local Value Village would refuse to take.  
"Master George, you can go on strike," Susie suggested.  
"I want to boycott school!"  
"To hell with congress!"  
" I hate politics. Ever since Jor G. Wubush became Chief of State our galaxy has become crap. Let's all move to Earth."  
"Hold on," Master George said, "We have lightsaber lessons to do. You aren't even adults, anyway. Because of that, you have no say how the government works. If anyone is getting screwed, it's you."  
"I don't get our government," Susie said, "Politicians talk for hours about education and how they know what's best for our schools. And our opinions are never heard; our input is never considered! I still think we should storm the capital so we finally can speak our mind and be heard!"  
The crowd broke out cheering, clapping and before Master George could do anything, they ran for the ship hangar.  
  
Never underestimate the power of really, really pissed off students in crappy schools with out-of-date textbooks, and large class sizes. Powerful in the FORCE, are they.  



End file.
